Kiss Those Rumors
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: "people have been saying that you…have a crush on me?" Zexion prepared himself for Sora to start laughing at him and shut his eyes tightly to try and control himself. Zexra Zexion x Sora Yaoi


I do not own the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.

Kiss Thos Rumors

Zexion whined out loud as he deliberately smacked his head against his locker, instantly regretting it as pain tingled through his head and neck. Having to stay in a classroom with what people would label 'the popular kids' at his school was not his idea of entertainment. Though he envied them, he would never allow anyone else to see that, not even his best friend Demyx who could usually read him pretty well.

But this wasn't the reason why Zexion was slamming his head against his locker; it was because he had once again been paired with Sora, a short brunette with a cheerful disposition who Zexion found both irritating and yet incredibly lovable at the same time.

"You're going to give yourself the biggest headache, Zex," the blunette sighed heavily as he turned to look up at his freakishly tall best friend who was wearing a daft grin o his face as usual.

"You didn't have to put up with the idiots," Zexion replied with an agitated tone as he swapped his books over and slammed his locker door shut again.

"With the idiots," Demyx began and bent down so he was eyelevel with his shy friend, "or Sora?" Zexion flinched at the name and rolled his eyes at Demyx who chuckled and ran his fingers through his perfectly styled mullet.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zexion muttered as they walked towards the school doors that opened to the giant field where many of the students were having lunch and others were playing football near the fence that stopped the students from leaving the school territory.

Demyx threw an arm around Zexion's shoulders and cuddled him playfully, "oh you know what I'm on about," he led Zexion towards their usual spot underneath the giant oak tree that had been on the school grounds for years, "just ask him out Zex, it's pretty obvious that Sora likes you as well," Demyx explained a she remembered seeing Sora staring at Zexion all throughout their gym class yesterday.

"Sora is into Riku," Zexion almost snapped bitterly and he pulled an egg and cress sandwich out of his bag and took a big bite out of it with a moody expression sketched on his face.

"Riku is straight," Demyx pointed out and snorted as Zexion choked on the piece of sandwich he was eating and Demyx reached out and patted his back.

"Riku is straight?" Zexion gasped as he took in deep breaths and Demyx nodded.

"Yeah, he's just started to date Kairi, so you haven't got an excuse anymore," Demyx urged him and poked Zexion in the side of the head, "if I can get Roxas to ask out Axel, I think I can get you to ask out Sora, so don't underestimate the powers of Demyx," Demyx added with a wink that sent Zexion into a laughing fit as he brought out a black flask from his bag, it was the middle of winter so he wanted to bring a hot drink to warm him up.

"But Roxas slept with Axel instead of asking him out and then they just," Zexion linked his fingers together, "mashed together afterwards," he giggled before he poured the hot coffee into the lid of the flask and handed it to a shivering Demyx who took it quickly with a thanking smile as Zexion then poured coffee into the spare cup he had brought with him.

"Maybe you should do that as well," Demyx suggested cheekily and blew on his drink snickering as Zexion went bright red in the face.

"No, Demyx," Zexion tutted, "I wouldn't want to get together like that, remember how that went down for us?" he raised his eyebrow with a slightly flirtatious spark entering his eyes as he looked to his best friend.

"Oh that was different, we weren't going to date afterwards, you asked for me to take your virginity because you felt safe with me, so I did," Demyx smiled as he leant over and kissed Zexion's forehead, "but you want a relationship with this kid," he pointed out as he huddled closer to his friend.

Zexion fell silent as he stared down at the cup that was warming his frozen hands up, making it move so that the brown liquid sloshed around without falling over the rim of the cup.

"Yeah," he finally replied, a deep blush collecting on his pale skin and he took a large sip of his drink.

"Zex!" the two boys jumped a little and looked up to see Roxas running towards them, his hand linked with Axel's who was trying to keep up with him, "Dem!" Roxas called out again with a smile and he came to a halt in front of them, pulling Axel onto the cold grass that surrounded the tree.

"Why did you take off so fast, I nearly had my arm ripped out of my socket," Axel sighed as he playfully glared at Roxas who grinned as he perched himself in between Axel's long legs, his back to Axel's chest.

"Got irritated listening to Larxene and Marluxia talking about FCUK," Zexion partially lied, it was true that they annoyed him, but the reason why he had left was because he had made such a fool of himself in front of Sora.

"You should have come and sat with us, I missed you," Roxas smiled at him brightly and crossed his legs so he was more comfortable.

"I couldn't sit with you because we had to do paired work," Zexion mumbled and took another large mouthful of coffee, "and Sora isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed," he added with a somewhat adoring laugh afterwards and hid his face with his hair as he noticed the stare that both Axel and Roxas were giving him.

"You still haven't asked him out?" Roxas nearly shouted and Axel clamped a hand around his mouth quickly as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Larxene, Marluxia and Saix came strolling out of the school building talking loudly and laughing as they cross the small group by the tree.

"He's too popular," Zexion waved his hand around and allowed his head to rest on Demyx's shoulder, "I'm just the 'emo kid'," he used his fingers as air quotations.

"You're not 'emo' Zexion, you're just quieter than others," Demyx giggled as he ruffled his friends hair and sighed as he saw the distressed look on the bluenette's face, he had never seen him wanting someone so much before.

"Dude just ask him out," Axel scoffed as he cuddled his arms tightly around Roxas's waist and the blonde smiled at the feeling.

"Sora likes you too," Roxas added to his boyfriend's sentence and Zexion rolled his eyes again.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" he grumbled and looked over to where Sora was sitting. The brunette was sitting beside Namine, watching her draw with an entertained smile on his face, occasionally asking the girl how she was able to be so good at art.

"Because it's true!" Axel exclaimed with a frustrated look, "seriously Zexion just go over to him and talk to him, now!" he said forcefully and thrust his hand out to the side, pointing towards where Sora was sitting.

"Axel," Roxas frowned and slapped his hand down, "rushing isn't going to help him," he tried to explain to the red head who just stared at him blankly.

"This is coming from you?" he smirked and Roxas's face burned red, "I think I should remind you of how we got together little man," he teased and laughed as Roxas hid his face in his chest.

Zexion stared at the couple in front of him and let out a low groan as he forced himself to get to his feet, hating the fact that Axel had own once again and he looked down at Demyx who had gently grasped his wrist.

"You sure?" he smiled with concern and Zexion just shrugged, "good luck," Demyx grinned and kissed the back of Zexion's hand before letting him walk away from them, clearly nervous as the bluenette's walking pattern was a bit strange.

"Wow, Riku look!" Sora nudged his friend who looked away from Kairi's scrapbook and peered over Sora's shoulder at Namine's sketchpad, "it's you!" Sora chuckled and Riku half rolled his eyes.

"I know So-So," Riku replied and smiled at Namine, "it's really great," he complimented making Namine blush slightly and she nodded at him as a thank you before she continued to add a little more shading to the picture.

"Um," the quiet voice startled the drawing girl and she looked up to see the timid boy from their class and she smiled warmly at him.

"Hello Zexion," she beamed friendly and she flipped her sketchpad shut, tapping Sora's shoulder to get his attention.

"H-hi," Zexion stuttered as everyone turned towards him, his cheek flushing darkly, "I just wanted to h-have a word with Sora," he whispered and cringed as Saix appeared by his side with suspicious eyes.

"He looks like you Sai," Larxene laughed from her seating position on Marluxia's lap and Saix grinned.

"I know, it's weird," he agreed before moving to rest his back on the wired fence that surrounded the schools hockey pitch.

"Guys," Sora interrupted them as he stood up with a large smile, "You want to go somewhere where they can't over hear?" he asked curiously as he jabbed his thumb towards his friends who were still grinning inhumanly at Zexion who just merely nodded as his hands clutched at his black bag strap that fell diagonally across his chest.

"I'll be back in a second!" Sora called out as he followed Zexion towards a large selection of bushes that allowed them to be hidden from other students on the field.

Once they were there an awkward silence blew around them and Sora grabbed his arm feeling uncomfortable as he watched the boy in front of him trying to gather enough courage to speak.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked friendly as he reached out and patted the front of Zexion chest to wake him up from whatever daydream he was having and Zexion felt the need to hit himself, Sora was younger and shorter than him and yet he was acting like the typical school girl.

"I'm fine," he managed to say and Sora smiled at the sound of his voice, "I um," Zexion rubbed the back of his neck as Sora began swinging his arms gently by his body, rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet, "I've heard a rumor about you," Zexion finally had a plan beginning to bubble in his brain.

"A rumor?" Sora gasped as he continued to swing on his feet, "a bad one?"

"Depends on how you look at it," Zexion smiled very small but Sora still saw it and patted his stomach as it began to tingle like it had done when he had been paired with the bluenette in class, "people have been saying that you…have a crush on me?" Zexion prepared himself for Sora to start laughing at him and shut his eyes tightly to try and control himself.

"Wha-" Sora sounded like he was panicking and Zexion's eye opened again, frowning at the reaction of the brunette who was now cupping his hands over his face as he blushed heavily, "Roxas told you didn't he?" he cried as he looked at the floor shyly and Zexion felt his heart beat faster.

"You mean t-that it's true?" Zexion couldn't help the smile that was just building on his face as Sora hesitated before nodding.

"I-I was going to tell you but Marluxia said that you and Demyx had a 'thing' going on and I didn't want to disturb you guys," Sora admitted quietly and bit his lip as he noticed the smile on Zexion's face, admiring the way that the bluenette's dark blue scarf somehow enhanced the beautiful pale skin that he had.

"We're just very close best friends," Zexion explained with a small laugh and tapped his fingers against one another, "I actually…kind of have a crush on you too," he almost literally spat the words out and smiled sheepishly at Sora who giggled at how shy both of them were acting and he slowly neared Zexion until he was standing in front of him, his hands now away from his face and they linked with Zexion's which were shaking slightly.

"The how about we go out?" Sora grinned as the sparkles in his giant blue eyes came racing back, "be boyfriend and boyfriend," he tried to explain and frowned as his mind mixed up his words and Zexion stared at his confused face for a few seconds before he took a deep breath and quickly, but gently pushed his lips onto Sora's.

Sora squeaked in surprise, soon moving his lips with Zexion's as his hands squeezed and pulled at Zexion's, standing on his tiptoes slightly so that the kiss could deepen a bit more.

"After that do you expect me to say no?" Zexion blushed as he pulled away from Sora and pulled a hand away so that he could place his fingers on his lips that were tingling.

Sora sniggered and cuddled into Zexion's body shortly before he pulled him roughly by the hand, in the manner that Roxas had down to Axel, and raced towards his friends to show him off.

As Sora's friend began to make a fuss of him, he looked over at his own small group of friends who had made their way over to him and smiled bashfully at them.

"I told you to go for it," Demyx whispered into his ear and hugged him tightly to show Zexion how proud of him he was at the fact that Zexion had finally put himself out there.

**Review please! **

**I have wanted to upload this for a while and finally decided to do it ^^ so hope you all enjoy it. Ah jeeze, I just couldn't resist that little bit of Zemyx, I can't have them in a fic together without a little bit of romance :D This was also an entry for my group **_**.com **_**check it out.**


End file.
